The present invention generally pertains to antenna systems and is particularly directed to a new class of direction finding antenna that are useful in radomes.
With conventional direction finding antenna systems, the radome of a guided missile as an element of a proportional navigation system, the radome degrades the guidance accuracy of the navigation system. This is because the radome generates boresite error that is dependent upon the direction of the target. Radomes also degrade navigation systems through attenuation, by reducing the range of the antenna and by increasing the sidelobe levels in the antenna radiation pattern. Notwithstanding these difficulties, radomes can hardly be eliminated from guided missiles.